Peaceful
by minamishiho
Summary: Tadinya Isana Yashiro mengira hari ini adalah hari yang damai seperti biasanya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa ternyata hari ini merupakan hari di mana kehidupan damainya akan berubah selamanya. Isana Yashiro centric.


**Peaceful**

_Disclamer: K project anime bukanlah milik saya melainkan milik GoRA dan GoHands._

_Timeline: Episode 1, sebelum Yashiro dijadikan buronan._

* * *

Isana Yashiro menganggap hari ini adalah hari yang luar biasa. Tadinya.

Lauk makan siang yang berhasil dia dapatkan dari teman-temannya hari ini luar biasa. Daging kare, beberapa potong _beef steak_, karaage, dan bahkan kepiting. Benar-benar tangkapan besar. _Kucing itu pasti suka_, pikirnya saat membawa kotak bekalnya yang penuh makanan lezat ke atap asrama. Sejak masuk sekolah, pemuda berambut putih itu selalu makan siang sendirian disana. Bukan karena dia dikucilkan atau tidak suka pada teman-temannya tapi semata karena dia lebih menyukai kedamaian.

Damai, tenang. Begitulah seharusnya kehidupan, menurut Shiro.

Dan sejak hari pertama itu seekor kucing mungil yang lucu sekali menemaninya. Tadinya Shiro bertanya-tanya dari mana kucing itu berasal karena sekolahnya tidak mengizinkan para siswanya untuk memelihara binatang tapi setelahnya dia tidak ambil pusing. Berbagi dengan kucing tidak buruk juga. Setidaknya kucing tidak seberisik manusia. Tapi dia tidak mau repot-repot memberikan nama untuk kucing itu sehingga dia hanya memanggilnya 'kau' atau 'Neko' (kucing) saja. Memberi nama artinya membentuk sebuah ikatan dan Shiro tidak suka terikat. Dia menyukai kebebasan. Bebas artinya damai, titik.

Langit hari ini amat cerah, tidak tampak sedikitpun bayangan gelap di antara awan-awan. Warna putih dan biru bertabrakan di atas sana seperti cat dewata yang tumpah ke mega. Angin musim panas berhembus lembut membawa aroma laut yang mengelilingi kota tempatnya berada.

Pemuda itu merebahkan badan, tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata, dan merengangkan lengan sambil berseru riang, "Jepang yang damai memang yang terbaik!"

Namun tiba-tiba saja...

"_Kota ini akan segera hancur, Wiseman."_

_Seorang pria tua bertampang serius berkata kepada seseorang. Di hadapannya duduk seorang pria berambut – putih atau perak? – panjang yang tertawa, seolah menertawakan kegusaran si pria tua. Kenapa dia tertawa?_

Lalu bayangan itu menghilang saat Shiro membuka matanya. Si kucing menyingkir karena kaget melihatnya tiba-tiba terbangun sementara si pemuda bingung memikirkan mimpi singkatnya barusan. Dia menoleh ke arah si kucing dan bertanya dengan kepala dimiringkan, "Apa kau baru bilang sesuatu?" Mungkin saja dia mengkhayalkan hal tadi karena mendengar suara kucing itu. Tapi makhluk mungil menggemaskan itu malah balik menatapnya dan mengeong seolah sama bingungnya.

Berusaha untuk menyingkirkan pikiran barusan, Shiro memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Saat tiba di kelas, salah satu teman sekelasnya (kalau tidak salah namanya Kukkuri) meminta tolong padanya untuk belanja keperluan festival sekolah. Shiro sadar dia tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk persiapan festival jadi dengan senang hati dia bersedia dimintai tolong. Saat itulah dia sadar PDA-nya hilang tapi dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Setelah bertahun-tahun hobi keluyuran sekolah sendirian, dia tahu jalan keluar-masuk sekolah tanpa melalui gerbang utama.

Di luar sekolah pun pemandangannya sama menakjubkannya. Laut biru yang membentang di sepanjang pinggir jalan berkilauan ditimpa cahaya matahari musim panas. Aroma garam laut makin santer tercium. Si kucing yang sudah menempel padanya sejak di atap sekolah tadi bertengger di bahunya dan ikut menatap laut seolah ikut memikirkan hal yang sama dengan apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Atau mungkin malah sedang membayangkan betapa banyaknya ikan lezat yang berenang di bawah laut sana?

Setelah memendangi laut cukup lama, si pemuda berambut putih tersentak mengingat tugasnya. Dengan suara pelan dia mengulang-ulang apa saja yang harus dia lakukan sambil terus berjalan menuju ke pusat kota tanpa menyadari bahwa kurang dari sejam lagi hari luar biasa ini dan kehidupan damainya akan berubah untuk selamanya.

Dia tidak tahu bahwa tak lama lagi dia akan dikejar-kejar dua geng supernatural yang paling berpengaruh di kota, atau bahkan negara, atau mungkin juga dunia: Scepter 4 dan Homra. Dia tidak tahu seorang pria berambut hitam asing yang tadinya dia kira penyelamatnya ternyata hendak membunuhnya, dan kucing mungil yang selama ini selalu di sisinya berubah menjadi gadis cantik yang menolak keras memakai baju dengan alasan _tidak nyaman._

Jelas, kehidupan yang sebentar lagi akan dijalani Isana Yashiro akan jauh dari kata 'damai.'

* * *

_Author's note: Yey! Apa gue author K project Indo pertama di sini?_

_Sejak pertama ngeliat iklannya di Animax, gue langsung jatuh cinta ama anime ini terutama Kuroh dan Yashiro. Dan sejak itu berharap bakal ada archive storynya di ffnet. Akhirnya..._

_Yap, gue gak berharap banyak sih secara ini fandom baru, masih dikit, bahasa indo pula. Tapi kalo kebetulan ada yang mampir... mind to RnR?_


End file.
